Fuzzbutts
by Nekotsubasa
Summary: Roxas is a kitten. Xion and Namine are his sisters. Sora and his two best friends are their new owners. And Axel? Axel is just about the only gay, pedophile cat in the history of ever. A collection of kittylicious goodness. Rated T for Axel.
1. Chapter 1: Home Part 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here I was working on my stories, when suddenly, Pedo-Lion (long lost brother of Pedobear) came to me in his fiery glory! And when I was basked in his light, I knew. I knew it was my destiny to write about kittens. So I bowed before our great lord, Pedo-Lion, and asked him what he required of me. And he told me to take the man who was blessed with his pedo-ness and red mane, turn him into a member of the felidae family, and give him a kitten to molest. It was my calling, o' readers. It was my calling to write this story. So I can't say I'm sorry for taking time off my more important stories to work on this if it's the fate Pedo-Lion has bestowed upon me.

**Warnings: **Characters turned into cats, and boy love. Gay cats?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, or the idea of turning characters into animals. It has been done before, and I've even read stories with Axel and Roxas as cats.

Roxas mewled as the peppy brunet scooped him out of the basket that held his mother and siblings. He was used to the boy visiting and playing with at least once a week, but he didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of the basket and his family.

"Hey, Roxas! You're finally old enough for me to take home! Riku and Kairi decided they wanted your sisters, Xion and Naminé too! Isn't that great? Oh, I hope you and Axel get along well. " The kitten's ears twitched, and he blinked at the grinning human. He had recognized only a few of the noises he made. "Roxas" was what they had named him. "Home" he wasn't so sure but he had heard it several times when the brunet would talk to him. "Riku" was the big human with the long, light gray hair. "Kairi" was the female human with wine colored shoulder length hair. The two other humans would come with the brunet when he visited, but not every time and not always together. They smelled too different to be littermates, but the three still seemed to be very close. "Xion" was one of his sisters. She had short black fur and a gray underbelly and tail tip. "Naminé" was his other sister, with thicker fur that was a lighter blonde than his own and a white muzzle and paws. His fur was a plain golden blonde expect for the few black and white spots on his front legs. "Axel" he had heard the brunet say almost as much as "home", but he had absolutely no idea what that was either.

"Sora, hurry up!" Kairi called over to the blue eyed human holding him from where she was standing by Riku and the old female human who took care of them and sometimes gave them yummy treats.

"Alright, alright! No need to rush!" he yelled back, and started to carry Roxas over to the humans his two sisters. He didn't want to be carried! He wanted to be put down and petted and played with like what usually happened when the humans visited!

"I'll miss these little darlings, " the old woman sighed, stroking each of their little heads with a wistful look in her eyes. "Take good care of them, and thank you so much for giving them a good home. "

"It's our pleasure! I hope you find good homes for the rest of them, ma'am. " Roxas wished they would speak cat. The old female looked sad, and he was curious on what was going on. The humans made noises for a few more minutes, and then suddenly they were carried outside. Were they going to play outside that day? It seemed too cold for playing outside.

They went over to one of the shiny beasts that would sit in the driveway and fly across the foul smelling river of black stone. The humans opened up the silver beast and climbed inside with the brunet and female with wine colored hair in the back with the kittens. The silver haired male was up front with his hands on strange toy. They closed the door, and he felt himself panicking. Why were they locking themselves up in the beast? What was going on? He wanted to go back inside! He wanted his mother! His sisters started mewling and he joined in.

"Don't let them go, guys. We could get in an accident if they climb up here and get in my way, " Riku ordered while glancing back at his friends. When they both nodded in confirmation, he turned back towards the steering wheel and started up the car. The kittens started to cry louder when the car roared to life and rolled out of the driveway. Sora and Kairi kept a strong but gentle hold on them as they tried to wriggle free.

Roxas couldn't see out of the high windows, but he could feel the beast racing over the black stone river underneath him. The three siblings eventually got tired of fruitless crying, and spent the rest of the car ride in a frightened silence. The blonde kitten almost mewed in joy when the beast came to a stop, and it was opened up as everyone climbed out. They were outside a rock structure like they had been in before they were taken away in the shiny beast. The humans talked among themselves as they entered the rock structure and climbed up stairs like the ones at his previous home. Riku handed Kairi Xion in order to fish out the keys and unlock the three bedroom apartment they shared.

"We're home!" Sora yelled as he walked in and placed Roxas down. 'So this is what is what home is… ' the blonde kitten thought to himself, glancing around the new area. All of the new scents and sounds were confusing his senses, but through it all, he could smell another, older cat. Xion and Naminé were set down beside him, and the three littermates cuddled together in the new, scary surroundings.

"We need to show them where their food and litter box is, " Riku stated.

"I know! Let me just find Axel. We should introduce them first, " Sora set off towards his bedroom before anyone could protest. He returned a moment later with a fluffy, blood red cat in his arms. "Axel! Look, we got some kittens because I thought you'd be lonely while we're spending so much time at work and college, plus Rik and Kai felt left out without having a cat, " the brunet practically purred and ran his hands through the cat's soft fur. He placed Axel in front of the three cowering kittens. The full grown male cat had black markings underneath his eyes, and similar markings dotted his back and tail. The tip of his tail was also black, and he had bright, fierce green eyes. At least Roxas had solved the mystery of both what "home" and "Axel" were.

"Right, introductions are over. I'm going to show Xion the litter box before she makes a mess anywhere. " Riku picked up the black and gray kitten and carried her towards the bathroom. Naminé and Roxas shot her a look that read "Don't leave us here alone!" while Axel watched them with a slightly curious stare. "It'd probably be better if we taught them at the same time, so there won't be any squabbles over the box, " the silveret called over his shoulder.

"Oh! Okay! " Sora agreed, and both him and Kairi carried their respective kittens towards the bathroom. They placed the kittens on the cold tiles in front of the litter box that sat across from the sink.

"How exactly do we go about this?" Kairi asked, stroking Naminé's head fondly.

"Well, Mrs. Smith showed me how she taught them to use the litter box, so repeating that process should be all it takes for them to understand, " he explained. The college junior picked up Xion and placed her in the litter box. He took her little paws gently in his hands, and ignoring her mewling protests and squirming, ran her paws through the litter for about a minute until he was sure she understood. Roxas gave them a questioning look. He knew that the box was where it was okay to do their business since it smelled like the one back with their mother, so he wasn't sure what they were doing. However, when Sora made some human noises and picked him up, he remembered the old female using the same technique the brunet was using on him when she was training them. He was taken out of the litter box after a little while, and the process was repeated with Naminé until the humans seemed to be satisfied with their actions and carried them to another area of Home. He looked down towards the ground, which was a long, long ways away, and noticed Axel had been following the group around.

"Sora, I put Axel's food on the counter so the kittens can't get it. Make sure you show him where it is, and if either of you see him eating the kitten food, scold him and give him a swat or something. It's probably not good for him to eat the kitten formula, and he might keep Xion, Roxas, and Naminé from getting to their food. Cats can be very territorial. Since we're on that subject, don't try to force them to interact or play together. You're going to have to rely on them to get used to each other by themselves, but punish them if they fight, " Riku told the two, mostly Sora, although most of the information was also relevant to Kairi.

Sora made a cheerful sounding noise and placed Roxas on the ground next to two large, shallow bowls. One had food, the same brand from the place with his mother and the old female human, and the other had fresh water. The human bent down to pick up Axel, who must have been much more used to it than they were since he didn't struggle, and placed him on a towering ledge. He couldn't see what was going on because of how high up it was, but Sora was making soothing sounds, and by the looks of his movements, stroking Axel. His sisters were set down next to him, and the three inspected the food curiously. He wasn't very hungry, and his stomach still felt like it was sloshing around from the ride in the shiny beast, so he looked around the area they were in instead. The floor was white and cold underneath his paws, there were more towering ledges, along with a great white box that was making a humming sound.

"Guys, we have to get to work soon. We'll be able to play with the kittens later, but we need to go now or we'll be late, " Kari told her two friends once she caught a glimpse of the clock on the stove.

"Alright. They'll be fine for a few hours, " Riku agreed, and grabbed his car keys from where he had thrown them onto the counter. "All the windows are locked, and I closed the doors to our bedrooms and the bathroom so they won't get hurt falling from something or something falling on them while we're not here to keep an eye on their exploring. "

"Okay! I kind of promised Demyx that him and Zexion could come see them when we got back as long as they paid for dinner, " Sora admitting, and gave his friends a wary grin.

"Soraaaaaa!" Riku groaned, and his palm met his forehead in a dramatic gesture. The aqua eyed man generally didn't get along well with Zexion, and Demyx was a bit too cute and hyper for him to stand.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But it means free pizza, and he really wanted to see the kittens!" the brunet college sophomore apologized, and their wine haired friend giggled behind her hand.

The humans made some more noises, although the silver haired male didn't sound angry any more by the time they exited out the door and left them alone in Home. Roxas cuddled together on the smooth floor with his sisters; all three taking in the new sights and smells of their new home.

Silence….

Silence… Then, a dull thump and the pitter patter of approaching paws. They shrank closer together fearfully as they remembered they had been left alone with a full grown male cat who looked like he was very capable of fighting underneath all of that soft red fur. Axel sat down in front of them, and curled his tail around his paws. The three watched as green eyes scrutinized the three kittens that had entered his territory.

Then, finally, he gave them a very catty smirk and parted his jaws to speak.

**Author's Note: This will hopefully only be two or three chapters long… XD Please say I'm not the only one who can easily imagine Axel as a cat. **


	2. Chapter 2: Home Part 2

**Author's Note**: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to alert! ;) Especially kit572, animaluvr4life, PurebloodPrincess97, Khuronji, Willow-Chan (m'wife), Peaceful Dragon Rose, Maiden Masquerade, kichikoneko, XIIIAnonymous, AllSheNeedsIsLove, JigokuYume, and AkumaStrife for reviewing! Your guys are the best!

I ended up rewriting this chapter a few times, and I got really behind on my update schedule when I tried to take a short break after the Holidays. Key word being "tried". I'm so very sorry for my lateness, especially after so many of you were kind enough to add this story to alert.

**Warnings**: Characters turned into cats, boy love, and OH NOES IT'S DEMYX AND ZEXION. D: RUN, RUN AWAY! Plus major pedo-ness from Axel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. If I did, then it would be rated W for What The Fuck (and nudity).

Roxas was hiding under the couch. Xion and Naminé did not need to hide under the couch, because the first thing Axel said to them was not, "Hey, are you always that sexy, or are you just trying to impress me?" which Roxas did not understand at first, but led to a very disturbing conversation in which they learned the definition of sexy, prostitute, homosexual, heterosexual, bisexual, mating, rape, fetish, and food play. To say the least, the little blonde kitten was a bit disturbed.

"Come on, Roxas! I was just kidding around! " Axel peeked under the couch yet again, and Roxas could only feel extremely grateful that the older cat was too big to squeeze into the small space between the carpeted floor and the couch.

"Go away!" he cried and wiggled further back.

"Roxy, baby! Cut me some slack! " Axel pleaded, and if cats could pout, both would probably be doing so.

"Noooo! My mind is forever scarred because of you! Xion, Naminé! Help me! " He heard amused purrs from somewhere outside of the couch, and narrowed his eyes. Those traitors; purring at his misfortune!

"Roxas, you can't stay under there forever, " Naminé tried to negotiate, and poked her head under the couch after making her place beside Axel.

"Please, Roxy? I already said I was just joking! Well, not about the cute part. You really are adorable, and it's not rape if you're high enough on catnip to think they wanted it, " Axel tried to help. And we all know his definition of "help" is "make things worse for your own amusement".

"Stop calling me that!" Roxas wailed, and decided to ignore the rape comment. Probably because his brain could no longer handle such idiocy (and a full grown male flirting with him) any longer.

"Why not? It's cute. "

"No it's not! " Roxas protested, and thus accidentally started the most ridiculous argument known to man and animal alike.

"Yes it is!"

"Not it's not!"

"Yes it iiiis!"

"No it's nooooot!"

"Fine, whatever you say… Rocksass, " Axel gave him a feral grin, and shot away when a small, furry paw with unsheathed claws tried to introduce itself to his nose. "You're going to have to come out of there eventually~ The humans will be home soon~" the cat purred in the closest thing to a sing-song voice a feline could achieve. Roxas bared his teeth, because he knew it was true, and staying under the couch for so long was starting to get uncomfortable. Plus, he was pretty sure that half eaten, barely identifiable sandwich had moved towards him a few times.

"You better not do any of the things you told us about to me… " Roxas grumbled, and gave the sandwich a suspicious glare before he wiggled his way out from under the couch. Expecting himself to pop out into the light, he hissed unhappily when his lower half become stuck. The blonde kitten pulled at the gray-blue carpeting as he tried to free his butt from the demonic, kitten eating, beat up, black leather contraption, and ended up having Axel pull him out by the scruff of his neck.

"Easier in than out, hmm?" the male cat purred, and Roxas gave a spluttering hiss when he felt a rough tongue lick the top of his head.

"Ew, gross! I can clean myself!" the blonde kitten grumbled, and jumped away from Axel in order to hide behind his sisters in a totally manly and dignified way. Totally.

"He wasn't cleaning you, Roxas. He was tasting you, " Xion teased, amused by the two males' playful banter. Or at least playful for Axel and terrified for Roxas. Her brother shot her a glare for daring to find his misery, suffering, torment, shattering of his soul, breaking of his heart, and decent into darkness so amusing.

"Mmm, tastes like virgin, " Axel teased, swiping his tongue around his jaws. Roxas had no idea what the word meant, but from his experience with the older cat, he knew to just glare and stick his tongue out. Axel smirked and leaned closer to the two kittens, much to Roxas's distaste. "Babe, if I learned anything from human television, it's that I could show you much better ways to u… " his lazy drawl broke off at the sound of the door being unlocked announced the humans' return.

"Hey, guys! We're home! " Kairi called; opening the door and grinning down at the four cats.

"You don't have to tell them that, Kai'. It's not like they can understand you, " Riku sighed, and closed the door behind them.

"I know, but it's still nice to greet them when you come home! " the wine haired girl protested, before returning her attention to the resident cats. "Hey, are you three getting along well with Axie? " she asked them, and leaned down to pet all four before picking up Naminé. "So you've made friends already, huh? Isn't that great, Sora?" Noticing the silence, Kairi turned around and scanned the apartment in confusion. "… Sora?" No answer. "Riku, where's Sora?" she asked her silver haired friend.

"I don't know. He was just behind me a minute ago, " he replied with bored shrug, and opened the door to look out into the hallway. "Where did he run off too… ? " Riku sighed.

As though a message from the great Pedo-Lion in the sky, a voice shouted out happily in answer, "Kittens?! "

"Oh god no… " Riku groaned, and sunk to his knees in defeat. "Fuck you, Sora. Fuck you. " Kairi giggled at his dramatics and scratched Naminé behind the ears as the sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs echoed through the hallway. A blond with a strange haircut and excited grin materialized at the doorway a few second later.

"I can't believe you guys got kittens! I always knew you were capable of love, Riku! " the blond glomped a mourning Riku and huggled him on the spot. "So, where are they? Have you named them yet? I can help name them! Please name one Demyx Jr.! Oh! I should play my sitar for them! Axel likes my sitar! I bet they would to! " he gushed and cuddled Riku like the man was a giant teddy bear.

"Demyx, I don't think Riku can breathe, " Kairi giggled. Demyx looked to her with a pout, but his blinding grin broke out again when he saw Naminé in her hands. He immediately dropped a still moping Riku, and instead glomped his female friend.

"He's so tiny and cute! Like a little Axel except blonde!" he cooed, scooping up Naminé when the kitten was handed to him, and snuggling her delicately.

"She's a she, and her name's Naminé," Kairi explained. While this was happening, Sora and Zexion had caught up to the excited blonde, and were at the doorway where Riku was staring dejectedly at the ground. Zexion stepped around Riku, who looked up to glare at the brunet who smiled at him innocently.

"I hate you, " Riku groaned, and allowed Sora to pull him up from his defeated position on the floor.

"Aw, you're just being cranky, Riku. I even warned you I was going to invite them over this time! " Roxas tore his gaze away from the humans to where the blonde was petting his sisters, having forced Xion into the cuddle as well.

"Who're they? What're they doing here?" he asked Axel; having forgotten that he was supposed to be hating the other cat's guts.

"Huh? Oh, that's just Demyx, the blonde guy molesting your sisters, and Zexion, our resident shadow, " Axel joked. Roxas gave him a wide eyed stare, completely oblivious that he was joking. "Nevermind, it was a joke. You're a bit… uh… new… but I'll probably take care of that, " he reassured the kitten, who was eyeing him warily.

"Hello, Axel. Who's your friend? " Roxas fluffed his fur up in surprise when Zexion suddenly appeared and kneeled down in front of them.

"Jailbait, " the cat meowed, and Zexion gave a small smile and scratched the reddish cat under the chin.

"That's Roxas! He's mine, and the only male!" Sora bounded over to the slate haired man.

"It's because Riku is practically a girl too with that hair. You know, girl kittens for the girls, and boy kittens for the boys," Axel added, and his brunet owner grinned down at him when he heard his cat's meowing.

"Hey, Axie! Did you make friends with Roxie? You're such a good cat, you know that, right? " Sora smiled warmly as he talked to his cat, and ruffled his soft fur, much to Axel's dismay. Obliviously, the brunet had no idea what the Hell he was talking about, but Axel didn't mind as long as it worked in his favor.

"Wait, can you understand them? " Roxas piped up, and looked to the with wide eyes as Axel tried to fix his fur. Sora told Zexion, who was slowly trying to make his escape, about this one time at band camp.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you pick it up after a while. Now if only humans could figure out how to learn cat… " Axel explained. Roxas stared at him in awe. Human speech always sounded like a jumble of sounds to him, except for a few sounds, and he couldn't help but be impressed that a cat could learn it.

"Will I learn it?" he asked the older cat, who swiped his tongue around his paw absent mindedly.

"I dunno. Probably. I can help you learn, if you want, " he offered, and the small bundle of fur next to him brightened up quickly. It almost made Axel purr. Almost. He wasn't some sap.

"NYOW! This number's for the new awesome sauce kittens in the apartment building, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé! " Demyx, holding a strange object in his hands, announced.

"Hm, I here I thought Riku would learn to hide his guitar better… " Axel hummed, and Roxas glanced between him and Demyx curiously.

"Is that a guitar? " he asked, staring at the strange shaped thing.

"Yeah. It belongs to Riku, and makes noise, " the red furred cat explained, and cringed when Demyx played a loud note.

"God damnit, Demyx! Get off the couch and don't touch my guitar! " Riku shouted, and Demyx danced out of the way when the silveret tried to tackle him into the soft cushions.

"The show must go on! " Demyx crackled, and ran behind Zexion while playing a lively tune. The shorter man rolled his eyes, and moved out of the way so Demyx was vulnerable to Riku's vengeance. "Noooo, Zexy! Don't leave me! " the blonde cried and accidentally backed himself into a corner when Riku stalked close to him. Zexion scoffed, and sat down on the vacant couch while Sora and Kairi watched in amusement. "Help, me, Zexy! He's going to eat my brai-OUCH! " Demyx finished his pleads in a yelp as the guitar was snatched from his grip, and the silveret's hand met the back of his head.

"You deserved it, " Zexion told him as he heard the familiar smack of Riku slapping Demyx on the back of his head. His roommate pouted and rubbed the offended place gently.

"You guys are so mean to me… " Demyx whined, and slumped himself dramatically over the back of the couch.

"Humans are strange… " Roxas grumbled as he watched the performance in curious interest.

"Yeah, but they're sort of always like this, so you get used to it pretty quickly, " Axel comforted him with a feline grin. Roxas gave him a disbelieving look that only seemed to encourage his catty smirk. "What can I say? _Welcome to the family, kid_."

**Author's Note: I can't say I'm in love with this chapter. I would actually scrap it if not for the fact that I'm already too behind schedule to try rewriting it again.**

**Anyway, this story is probably going to turn into a collection of kitty one-shots and drabbles, so if you like gay, pedophile cats and naïve, victimized kittens, don't take it off alert! I'll probably get a short one-shot up soon, since I already have a few ideas floating around in my head. **

**If any of you are confused, none of the humans can understand Axel. They just think it's cute when he meows like he's talking human. And don't tell me you've never talked to your pets. I will accuse you of lying. Unless you don't have any pets. **


	3. Chapter 3: Definitely Not Stalking

**Author's Note**: Goodness, I truly epic fail at updating, but I had so many idea swimming around, and no idea which one to pick first! Here's a very short chapter to warm me up.

**Warnings**: Axel, and the fact this little drabble was all written in one sitting and only gone over once.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, we would have seen more of the characters in the Pride Lands. Since there's only those losers Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Pete, then KH has obviously been spared of my influence.

- - - - -

Axel liked to believe he was in no way a stalker.

Sure, he might have been following Roxas the entire day, but really, did that make him a stalker? No, it just made him bored. And possibly horny. What cat wouldn't be horny watching Roxas' fuzzy little butt wiggle as he prepared to pounce on an innocent toy mouse? You know, besides straight toms, but they didn't count, since they weren't nearly as awesome or sexy as Axel.

Yes, indeed, Axel was not stalking Roxas when he was secretly following him through the apartment all day, and was constantly watching him. Stalkers were creepy, and no one thought creepers were hot. Except for their weird neighbor. But she was also creepy, and a sadist, so she didn't count.

"Aw, look at Roxas being all cute, Axel!" Sora, who's lap Axel was sitting in, cooed as he scratched the red-ish colored cat behind the ears. Axel did not need to be told to do this, since he was already enjoying the site of the small blond kitten playfully batting the toy mouse around the room.

"Sora!" The front door swung open and met the wall with a loud bang. It tried to fling itself back towards an angry looking Riku, but the silveret caught it before the wood could even get close to injuring his beautiful face. (Or so Riku thought. Axel just thought he looked like a drag queen.)

"Hey, Riku! You guys back from grocery shopping already? Man, I'm staved!" the brunet chirped happily as though his best friend wasn't looking as though he wanted to throttle him on spot.

"Sora, did you let Demyx play with Xion and Naminé while we were gone?!" the older college student hissed, and stalked over to the couch. Sora blinked up at him innocently, and Axel noticed with disappointment that Roxas had stopped playing and scurried off somewhere. He almost panicked until he spotted the blonde kitten's head poking out from behind the TV, and wide eyes watching Riku fearfully.

"Maybe. Why?" Sora responded to Riku's previous question and battered his eyelashes innocently. His question was answered with two kittens being plopped down gently on the couch. Axel smirked, in a manner so smug only a cat could pull it off, at the site of Xion and Naminé, both wearing pastel colored bows around their necks, and small claws painted to match. They gave him pouty glares through narrowed eyes when they noticed his amusement.

"Look what he did!" Riku snapped, but Axel's attention quickly faded from their conversation when Roxas wandered over. (He caught something about restraining orders, but really, who wants to listen to humans talk? They're boring. And hard to molest.)

"Why hello there," the cat purred, and was shot a displeased look but otherwise ignored by the blonde kitten.

"What did Demyx do to you?" Roxas asked his sisters, who jumped down from the couch to join him on the carpeted floor.

"You don't want to know, Roxas… You don't want to know," Xion shuddered, and tried to pull the large, baby blue bow off of her person. Naminé was suited with an equally large light pink bow, but didn't seem as disturbed by the experience.

"More importantly, let's talk about what I should do to you." Axel smirked and jumped down from Sora's lap while the humans carried on their argument. Roxas cringed, and shot him a ruffled look before scampering out of the living room.

"Stay away from me!" the blonde kitten hissed and darted into Sora's room. Axel grinned to himself in a very catty way indeed, and most certainly didn't stalk after him. He preferred the term "stealthily followed with possibly less than innocent intentions".

- - - - -

**A/N: Haha, this was originally going to be half as short, like only a few paragraphs long, but I got carried away. (What the Hell is this chapter supposed to be about anyway? Any theories?) **

**By the way, Riku might not think so, but Demyx is totally BFF with Xion and Naminé. (Speaking of Demyx, why does he have pastel colored bows and nail polish sitting around his apartment? And why didn't Zexion interfere with the capture and possible torture of two innocent kittens?)**

**Hurr hurr. Oh man, this story is so fun to write. I mean, come on, how can you resist kitties? And Axel being a creeper. Creeper Axel is pretty hard to resist. **

**Axel: Y HELO THAR **

**Roxas: O NOES RAEP**

**I wrote this while listening to the soundtrack to Persona 4. I don't know where Kairi is, but I imagine she's doing the grocery shopping while Riku skips out and runs home to his kitties. Don't ask. His Demyx senses were tingling. **


	4. Chapter 4: Free Box

**Author's Note**: I took less than a month to update? Man, I'm cool.

**Warnings**: Langauge, crack, double the pedo-ness

**Disclaimer**: Are the Organization cloaks ridiculously slutty? Yeah, I thought not. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

It happened at dinner time, when all three of the humans didn't have classes or work, and took the time to have a meal together. It seemed perfectly normal at the time, Axel was washing his paws on the counter, the kittens were waiting less than patiently for scraps to be dropped, and the humans were chatting peacefully while they ate. Then there was a sudden knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Sora cheerfully told his companions and jumped from his chair to go to the front door. When he opened it up, he found to his confusion not a person standing there, but a rather large box. "What in the world?" he asked more himself than his two friends. Riku, ever the curious, scooted out of his chair and walked into the living room to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?" he asked the brunet, and Kairi, most certainly not wanting to be left out, joined her friends in the doorway. Sora stepped out of the way so they could see the box, and the other two college students stared at the box with equal confusion.

"Strange… Do you think someone brought it up for us?" Kairi pondered.

"Dunno. Who's it from, Sora?" Riku shrugged his shoulders, and turned his attention to the brunet. Sora kneeled down, and checked the box over, only to look back up at them with brows furrowed in confusion. By now, the cats had followed them out to the living room see what the commotion was all about.

"It doesn't have a return address," Sora informed them as he stood back up. They shared quizzical glances, and Roxas turned to Axel with curiosity.

"Axel, what's going on?" the blonde kitten asked the older feline.

"It looks like a package has arrived. I'm not exactly sure what they're doing, but it looks like our loving humans are confusing themselves over it," Axel explained; forgetting to hit on the younger cat in his own curiosity.

"Well, let's bring it inside. We might as well see what it is," Riku suggested, and with a nod from his friends, he tried to pick it up. "Dear god, this thing is weighs a ton!" he grunted; giving up his efforts. Sora and Kairi tried to help him lift it, but to no prevail. Instead, they pushed it across the floor until it sat in the middle of the living room. Sora closed the door behind them, and joined his friends in front of the mysterious box.

"Well, let's open it up!" Kairi chirped, and Sora returned a moment later with box opener in hand. Riku snatched the blade from his friend before the brunet could kill anything by accident, and swiftly set to cutting the tape keeping the box sealed.

However, the moment the tape broke, a most peculiar thing happened. The flaps of the large box suddenly burst open, a platinum blonde man with a trimmed beard and many piercing on his ears flung himself into the open.

"A WILD LUXORD HAS APPEARED!" the man shouted as Sora shrieked like a little girl and Kairi fell over onto her ass. Riku looked caught between jumping a foot in the air and stabbing the man in the face with the box opener, but he didn't get a chance to do either, since a gray tabby cat wearing an eye patch was thrown hazardously at his face.

"Nooo! Not the face!" the silveret cried, and fell to the ground as the cat had contact with his person.

"Axel, I choose you!" Sora shouted with zest, and the cat cried in surprise as he was snatched up from the ground by his human and tossed at the stranger.

"Sora, stop throwing the cats!" Kairi protested, and Riku was still withering on the ground and screaming in pain while the maniac gray tabby tried to shed his arms in order to get to his face. He managed to pry the cat off and throw it back at the stranger; where it collided with Axel midair.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm calling the police!" Riku yelled as he pulled himself off the ground; arms bleeding from multiple scratches.

"Tsk tsk. Is that anyway to treat your new neighbor?" the blonde scolded in a British accident, and pried his dazed cat away from Axel.

"New neighbor?! Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me! Why is everyone in our apartment insane?!" the silver haired college student hissed, and stomped into the bathroom to clean his newly attained wounds. Sora turned to the stranger, who was pulling himself out of the box, and smiled cheerfully.

"Don't mind Riku, he's a bit of a grouch! I'm Sora!" he greeted the man, as though they had not been throwing cats at each other a minute ago.

"And I'm Kairi. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir" their female friend added, and offered a friendly hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, loves. I'm Luxord, and I'll be living to the left of you from now on. You should think about stopping by my casino some time and having a few drinks." Luxord shook both of their hands cheerfully with a charming smile on his face, and a bit of Styrofoam packaging stuck in his hair.

"I'm afraid we're too young to drink, but I'm sure we'll get along fine, Mr. Luxord!" Kairi giggled, and Sora knelt down to pet his cat.

"You're kitty's so cute, Luxord! His eye patch is friggin' awesome! I wish Axel had an eye patch! What's his name?" Sora fanboyed, and scratched the gray tabby behind the ears. Luxord smiled fondly at the touching scene of boy meets cat, and knelt down next to Sora to give his cat a hearty pat on the head.

"This old bloke? He's Xigbar, although I like to call 'im Xiggy. He's a bit of a rascal," Luxord told the brunet, and stroked his cat lovingly.

"Rascal! That cat is a fucking homicidal sociopath, not a rascal!" Riku yelled from the bathroom. Apparently he was still sore about Xigbar trying to erase his face from existence.

"He's just playing, I assure you. Weren't you Xiggy?" Luxord cooed, before standing up and directing conversation towards Sora. "Now, it seemed like you've got a few cats yourself. What're their names?" Axel, sensing the conversation heading for boring waters, ignored the humans, and instead decided to eye the new cat suspiciously.

"Hey, flamilocks, no need to be glaring at me like that, dude," the tabby commented with what must have supposed to have been a friendly grin. Axel was reminded more of a soul devouring demon, and shuddered internally. On the outside, he managed to keep a cool façade and smirked slyly.

"Sorry, eye patch, just can't say I've ever seen a cat who looked like he had been put through a blender before," Axel retorted. Xigbar mrrowed in what must have been the cat's equivalent to laughter.

"Oh, I think we're going to get along great, dude!" the tabby snorted, and Axel was going to make a smug remark when the older cat's action was suddenly caught on something behind Axel. "And helloooo, who is this?" the gray tabby purred, and Axel whipped around when Xigbar stalked past to approach Roxas.

"Roxas," the blonde kitten growled, and eyed the new cat with hostile distrust.

"Roxas, hmm? Well, Roxas, I think we're also going to get along great… very great indeed…" Xigbar purred. Axel felt his fur rise and his tail puff up. He stalked over and pushed himself between the tabby and the kittens. More importantly, between the tabby and his Roxas.

"Back off," the reddish furred cat hissed, and flexed his claws threateningly. Xigbar's yellow eyes lit up with mirth, and he grinned at Axel.

"Oh really? That's a strange thing to say, since he looks up for the taking to me." Axel's fur bristled, and he was completely ready to claw the tabby's other eye out, when Xigbar was saved by being scooped up by a lively Luxord.

"I'm afraid we must be on our way, loves. I still have a bit of unpacking to do, but I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up later. Toodles!" Luxord waved goodbye to Sora, Kairi, and an fuming Riku (who had reappeared from the bathroom). Axel caught Xigbar's eye on their departure, and bristled his fur angrily. Xigbar only smirked before the two, human and cat, disappeared into the hallway.

Roxas groaned, and slunk over to his sisters with dramatic agony. "Now there's two of them…" he sobbed, and buried his face into Xion's soft black fur. Of course, Sora had to go and ruin the mood.

"Yay! Free box!"

**Author's Note: OMFG I LOVE BOXES. **

**Most of this plot is completely Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles fault, from our strange conversations that stemmed from her reviewing. Oh, Luxord… ILU. **

**I'm rather satisfied with this chapter… Except… Except… IT DIDN'T HAVE ANY DEMYX. I mean, there'll always be plenty of Demyx later, and Luxord made up for the lack of Demyx, but I think I need to go write a Demyx one-shot or something before I start hyperventilating. **

**ALSO(I swear I'll shut up after this), I actually had this chapter written for a while, but I was being lazy when it came to editing. Feel free to hit me. I give you permission. OHGODNOTTHEFACE! **


	5. Chapter 5: Marluxia

**Author's Note**: You know, I think I'm actually slowly starting to get used to this whole "updating" thing! It actually took less than a month this time!

**Warnings**: More insanity. You guys probably know what to expect by now. ALTHOUGH IF YOU WANT A REAL WARNING… The beginning of the chapter is a bit boring. Sorry guys, I wish everything could be crack humor, but there has to be boring parts for it to at least be somewhat of a story.

**Disclaimer**: Ha! Sure, Kingdom Heart's is mine… in my dreams. No, seriously. I had a dream I owned Kingdom Hearts, and I took care of it, and fed it, and loved it. All of my neighbors thought it was strange that I was the owner of a floating, heart shaped moon, and Xemnas kept trying to steal it from me, but it was still a great dream.

- - - - - Chapter 5: Marluxia - - - - -

The apartment Roxas lived in had become his world, and on a Saturday, he left it for the first time since him and his siblings had been brought into it.

With no classes during the weekend, Riku, Sora, and Kairi had decided to finally set aside a day to clean the apartment fully. The apartment's carpeting was pretty nasty from cat hair and snack crumbs, the bathroom had gone from white to a light gray, and you couldn't even see the floor in Sora's room anymore. The plan was that everyone would clean their own rooms, and then they would split up the remaining work, but things pretty much went to Hell the moment the vacuum was whipped out. In her terror of the roaring machine, Naminé had bolted off of Kairi's bed and attempted to hide behind the closest object. Which unfortunately was the vase on Kairi's nightstand, that had been lovingly sculpted and painted by her deceased grandmother. Thankfully the girl was able to save her precious vase from its demise when she caught sight of her cat moving from the corner of her eye. She dived across the room and caught the vase just as it was toppling over the edge of her nightstand; although her floor got splashed with dirty water and lilies.

Riku and Sora, who were working (or in Sora's case, struggling) with their own rooms, had heard her shout, and came running to see what happened. Once the story was explained, the three quickly came to the conclusion that it would be best if the cats were out of the apartment while they cleaned. Riku was unwilling to let madmen like Demyx or Luxord watch Xion, and the rest of the neighbors probably wouldn't be gentle with the kittens, so they were running low on solutions. Sora however, saw no problem, and was quick to state that if Axel was fine roaming the apartment building, the kittens would probably be fine too.

Which is how Roxas found himself, along with his sisters and a creeper, thrown out of his home.

The kittens stared at the door to their home in horrified shock, while Axel looked down the hall for any familiar faces in his apathetic boredom.

"Oh no… They've abandoned us! Oh, this is all my fault…" Naminé whimpered. Xion immediately jumped to her aid.

"It's not your fault, Naminé! Maybe they were just… protecting us from those noisy monsters?" the black kitten tried to comfort her sister, who said nothing and only stared at floor of the apartment complex's hallway in her growing sorrow. Axel snorted at the "touching" scene and turned his attention to his fuzzy little friends.

"Nah, they just let us out so we wouldn't be in the way while they cleaned. Didn't you guy's go outside in your old home?" Axel explained, and the depression that had drawn across the kittens quickly morphed into curiosity.

"Yes, but outside was completely different there… Why is there another inside outside of the inside?" Roxas questioned, causing Axel to grin real Cheshire cat grin at how adorably naïve they were.

"Geez, didn't you guys pay any attention when you were first brought here?" the red cat snorted, and Roxas fluffed up his fur defensively while his sisters merely looked shamefully guilty.

"… No. It feels like a long time ago, and we were all too scared to really pay attention…" Xion answered for them.

"You guys... Well, our home is like a little home inside one giant home," Axel tried to explain, but only got rather confused stares in return. "Well… it's like, right now we're inside one big home. There's a bunch of little homes, like ours, inside this big home. Each door you see leads to a different little home like the one we live in. Zexion and Demyx live in one of those homes on the floor above us, and Xigbar and Luxord live in the home next to us. Understand?" The kittens nodded in amazement, still looking slightly confused but seemingly impressed at Axel's vast knowledge of human workings.

"So then if all of these doors lead to homes like ours… Does that mean that there's humans living in every one of them?" Roxas asked, and Axel nodded his furry head in confirmation.

"Well, not every single one of them, but pretty much. Not ever home has a cat either. It seems kind of big now, but you'll get used to it," the reddish cat explained to them. The three nodded to themselves, and while Axel didn't say it out loud, he was pretty impressed on how quickly they learned. Even though he figured all cats were incredibly smart and talented (except Xigbar), the kittens weren't all that shabby.

"What did you mean when you said Zexion and Demyx live on the floor above us?" Naminé asked just as silence had barely fallen.

"Well…" Axel hummed, and took a moment to think how to properly explain it. "The big home all the little homes are in… we're going to call it the apartment complex, is kind of layered… You'll be able to understand better when you start climbing the stairs, and can jump up onto the windowsill, but the apartment complex is six of these layers, called floors, high. We're on the fifth floor, which is very high up so don't get any ideas, and Zexion and Demyx live on the sixth floor above us. You can use these things, stairs, to travel from floor to floor. I'm not sure if you three are big enough to climb them, but you can try if you want me to show you where they are," the adult cat told them.

"If you can climb them, I'd be able to climb them twice as better!" Roxas declared, and Xion and Naminé nodded their heads with eagerness for the challenge.

"Oh, Roxass…" Axel sighed dreamily. "If only you were that enthusiastic about letting me nail you…"

Narrowly missing having his nose clawed off and a short scamper down the hallway later, Axel stood in front of the stairway with the kittens following behind and eyeing the stairs with determination.

"So, they're up there, right?" Xion questioned. Axel gave his confirmation, and she fluffed up her fur in riled determination. "Alright! We can do this! Chaaaarge!" the black kitten mewled, and scrambled up the first step. Her two siblings mewed amateur battle cries along with her, and began to bound up the steps.

A clumsy run up the stairwell later, and the three kittens collapsed exhausted onto the carpeting of the sixth floor hallway. Axel followed after them easily, and plopped himself down next to his young housemates.

"Congratulations, you've managed to climb stairs! Not that it will be much use, considering your bodies are too pathetic to really master the stairs. A pity, since it also means your bodies are too weak to do 'that' as well…" Axel sighed, his voiced laced with sarcastic humor.

"'That'?" Roxas repeated with curiosity; not quite catching on and causing a catty grin to bloom on the older cat's face.

"Yes… 'that'. Shall I show you what 'that' is, _Roxas_?" Axel purred, and leaned towards the blonde kitten.

"Creep," Roxas grumbled, and turned himself away from the reddish cat. Axel sighed in disappointment, but didn't dwell on it and instead turned towards the two sisters.

"I'll show you where Zexion and Demyx live… so you'll know to avoid it," he told them, and stood back up. With a flick of his tail indicating for them to follow him, he began to pitter patter down the hallway. Naminé and Xion shared a single glance before bounding after him. While Roxas, having noticed something was off while he was busy brooding and being emo, turned around to notice his sisters and that bastard Axel leaving him behind.

"H-hey!" he mewed, and ran to catch up. His sisters looked amused at his delayed reaction, and Axel barely acknowledged the moody object of his creepy obsession had been left behind.

Just as Xion was sticking her tongue out at Roxas, who, in her defense, had stuck his tongue out at her first, and Axel was rattling on about a dog that used to live on that floor, one of the apartment doors suddenly swung open and a man with long blonde hair stumbled out.

"Damn thing! Get off my person this instant!" the man hissed at the _pink_ cat apparently trying to make babies with his leg. Roxas, Naminé, and Xion shrunk back in surprise at the man's appearance and slight fear at his raised voice, and glanced around for some place to hide. Axel merely watched in calm amusement.

"LARXENE!" the man roared at the top of his lungs. "Larxene, get out here this instant, and get your god damn cat off my leg!" Another door not to far off opened itself, and a blonde woman with an annoyed look on her face stepped out from her apartment.

"Vexen, what the Hell do you want? It's Saturday! Shouldn't you be off harvesting the souls of innocent children instead of bothering me?" the woman bit out. Although Roxas could only understand so much of their dialogue, he still felt a shiver run up his spine from the strange woman's tone.

"Larxene, will you please control your animal?!" the blonde haired man snapped, pointing down at the pink cat purring loudly and humping his leg. Roxas felt more concerned on why the cat was pink. Maybe the color had leaked from his nose and onto his fur?

The woman looked down at where he was pointing, and her annoyed expression quickly changed to sadistically amused.

"So, Marly's taken a fancy to you, eh?" she crackled, and the man's face flushed red with embarrassment and anger.

"I don't care what your cat thinks of me! Just get him away from me! The damned animal followed me into my apartment and clung to my leg like some type of drugged up, flesh eating monkey!" the man hissed.

"Don't be such a baby, Vexen. Just kick him off," the woman snorted, and the man glared at her but obliged anyway. A few frantic shakes of his leg later, and the pink cat was dislodged and splayed out on the hallway's floor. The blonde man gave the woman and cat a withering glare before disappearing behind his door.

"Old prick," the woman scoffed, and glanced down to where Axel and the kittens were. "Heya, Axel. I heard from Demyx that you got some new company at your house, but I didn't think you'd be taking them out this early," she hummed, and knelt down to mess up Axel's fur. He spat in annoyance, and set to fixing it while she stood up and made her way back into her apartment. "You play nice with Marluxia now. If you get what I mean. Bow chika bow wow~!" the woman snickered as she shut her door.

Silence momentarily engulfed the hallway at the kitten's complete and utter disturbance.

"What just happened?" Xion asked after the short moment of silence.

"Eh, it's hard to explain. The stuffy guy was Vexen, and the bitchy babe was Larxene." Axel told them. His eyes flickered over to the pink cat, who had picked himself off the floor and was watching then with amusement. "And this…" Axel's voice dropped into a seductive tone, and he licked his lips teasingly, "is Marluxia."

"The pleasure's mine," the pink cat purred and strode over. "It's simply been too long, Axel… Are these the new kittens at your place I've been hearing about, or just some fun times you picked up off of the street?" Marluxia inquired; watching the three with disinterest from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, if only… They're the new kittens. This is Roxas, Naminé, and Xion," Axel introduced the three, and nodded his head towards each kitten as he said their name. "Don't get any ideas. Roxas is mine," he added on, much to Roxas' distaste and disgust.

"I wouldn't even consider it," Marluxia snorted. "I'm not into kittens, of all things. Besides… all I really need is you, Axel…" the pink cat purred in an overly sweet tone. Axel gave him a truly feline smile, and a promising look. Roxas pretended to throw up, while Naminé seemed fascinated with Marluxia.

"He looks like Kairi," Naminé stated. Marluxia scoffed, and gave the blonde kitten a slightly offended but mostly inquiring look. If Naminé was human, she would probably be blushing red in embarrassment, but since she was a cat, she merely ducked her head and sat on her tail.

"You're right… Kairi often puts on pink… what'd you call them, Axel? The human's removable fur?" Xion asked, and cocked her head to the side as she stared at Axel with big, curious eyes.

"Clothes," he told her; impatient at Marluxia's attention being stolen from him.

"Oh yeah! Kairi dresses in pink clothes a lot!" Xion chirped, and beamed cheerfully.

"How'd you get pink?" Roxas interrupted, ignoring his distrust for the cat in his childish curiosity.

"My human, Larxene, dyed my fur this color. Isn't it so much more beautiful than any other cat's fur? I'm not boring like you three, mind you," the snooty cat stated, and ran his tongue through his thick, silky fur.

"Well, you're a lot prettier than most cats even without being pink, Marly," Axel purred, and Roxas growled to himself at their stupid flirting.

"Was that a growl I heard?" Namine asked her brother with a devious glint in her eye, and Xion immediately caught on and joined in on giving their brother mischievous looks.

"No, it's just… that's our thing… and they're being so gross too…" Roxas grumbled, and felt the fur on the back of his neck bristle against his will when Marluxia rubbed up against Axel.

"But I thought you hated him," Xion remind her brother.

"I do! I hate that bastard! He's a sicko and a creep and I hope he dies!" the male kitten hissed defensively.

"Hope who dies?" a voice spoke up behind them, and the three kittens whirled around to see Xigbar peering out from behind a potted plant.

"Xigbar?" Namine questioned; surprised at the sudden appear of their neighbor.

"The one and only!" the gray tabby cat announced and stepped out from behind the potted plant. His grin faltered a bit at Roxas's suspicious glare, but he gave them an innocent cat-smile. "Uh… I didn't follow you from your home if that was what you were thinking… Nor have I been watching you the whole time," he claimed. Roxas gave him a disbelieving look, but let it slide.

"Have you met _Marluxia_ yet, Xigbar?" Roxas asked the eye patch wearing cat; surprising himself with the venom he spat out Marluxia's name with.

"Uuuh… Can't say I have. Not formally at least. I've seen him around, but we haven't been introduced face to . It's not like I just know who he is just because I was hiding and watching you or anything. Which I wasn't," Xigbar answered. At the disbelieving looks they gave him, he added, "Really, I wasn't. I'm serious, guys."

"Riiiiight," Roxas deadpanned.

"I'm not stalking you or anything, Roxas! No, of course not! I love you. I mean, I want to screw you. I mean, you're adorable! No, wait! I mean, hey, babe, want to have a good time?!" the gray tabby cat practically shouted, and inched closer to Roxas.

"Um… okaaay…" the blonde kitten mumbled and backed away. He instinctively glanced over at Axel, but either the red cat hadn't noticed Xigbar harassing Roxas or was too caught up flirting with his fuckbuddy to care.

"Aw, what's with the face, fluffbutt? Don't you worry, Uncle Xigbar knows something that could cheer you up," Xigbar purred, and would be wiggling his eyebrows if he had some.

"Wha-No way!" Roxas spat, and dodged behind his sisters. He glanced over at Axel, and felt his lip curl up in a snarl. '_But that's _our _game… Not Marluxia's_… ' a bitter voice grumbled in his head, but he ignored it and instead glanced back at Xigbar. As though someone switched a lightblub on in his usually empty head, he smiled forcefully and stepped out from behind his sisters. "Well… what type of things, Xigbar?" he meowed loudly. Xigbar looked surprised, but grinned at Roxas's sudden change of heart.

"Oh… wonderful things, Roxy… I'll show you a real wild time," the gray tabby meowed with a rusty purr, and it took everything in Roxas's willpower not to grimace.

"Really? How wonde-" the blonde kitten started to "innocently" ask, but was cut off by a defensive snarl.

"Eye Patch, get the hell away from Roxas!" Axel growled, and abandoned Marluxia to stomp over and give the gray tabby cat a death glare.

"Aw, don't be so greedy, firefur," Xigbar snorted good naturedly with a toothy grin.

"Roxas is too pure and adorable for you! I won't let your foul evil taint his innocent beauty!" Axel declared. Marluxia rolled his eyes, and Roxas fought to keep from coughing up his breakfast. '_Like you can talk_…' the blonde kitten thought bitterly.

"Haha! Whatever you say, flamey. I ought to leave anyway, but I'll 'see' you later, Roxas. If you get what I mean," Xigbar told the blond kitten with more than enough suggestiveness.

"Uh… How about not?" Roxas grunted, and if he scooted any closer to his siblings, he'd be pressing up against them. Xigbar laughed, but said no more as he disappeared down the stairs and out of site.

Marluxia snorted in disinterest, and padded over to where Axel and the kittens were.

"Axel, did you really need to go out of your way to help him? He's so tiny and immature… Probably not worth it," the pink cat scoffed. Axel looked like he was going to say something; whether it being an apology to Marluxia or something to defend Roxas a mystery, but Naminé beat him to the chase.

"Don't talk about my brother like he's trash!" the little blonde kitten spat. The attention was immediately on her, and they all stared at the usually quiet kitten in surprise. Except for Marluxia who simply looked shocked that she had the nerve to talk back to him. "You're not anything special! In fact, I think you're rather annoying! And your fur color is ridiculous!" she snarled at the pink furred cat.

He gapped at her with wide eyes, but Naminé didn't even let a moment of silence linger before she whirled around and stalked down the hallway in a huff. Roxas and Xion barely spared a moment to glance at the insulted Marluxia before scurrying after her. Axel watched them leave, and sighed before turning his gaze towards his pink friend.

"I gotta go, Marly, but I'll catch you later," Axel promised, and didn't wait for an answer before following after the kittens.

Marluxia was left in the emptying hallway with an unreadable expression and eyes locked onto the spot where the seemingly bipolar Naminé stood only moments prior.

**Author's Note: I really need to stop listening to emo music while writing these. It seriously kills the mood. **

**And while we're not on the topic, it's kind of weird how this story came to be. Originally I wanted to write something really fluffy and sweet with a young kitten Roxas, and an older cat Axel showing him the ways of the cat world. But it somehow ended up becoming some cracked up humor story where pretty much all of the characters are OOC. Which is strange since I'm not really a humor writer… Oh well, it's certainly a lot more interesting this way, so I don't mind. **

**ALSO, don't think that Roxas secretly has a crush on Axel or anything just because he was upset at being ignored. (That'd be too cliché and unfunny for even boring old me…) He's just kind of brat and a little attention whore who would rather have Axel perv on him any day than be ignored by him. I guess Roxas is kind of an ass in the game, and he's only a kitten in the story, so I thought I'd try to incorporate it into how I portray his character somewhat. …Pffft-Who am I kidding? I just like picking on Roxas 'cause I'm horrible. **

**Roxas and Axel will probably eventually learn to coexist and form some type of drugged up bond/relationship/friendship, but for the moment, Axel loves harassing Roxas and Roxas doesn't approve of pedo-ness. **

**Ah, and sorry this chapter wasn't as awesome as the last one, but I'll try to make up for it in future installments. **


End file.
